


Tear In My Heart

by writing2savelives



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Arguing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Kylo is good at speeches, Light BDSM, Lovers, Name Calling, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rough handling, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soulmates, Spanking, Temper Tantrums, consenual, dom! Kylo Ren, double orgasm, moody Kylo Ren, on remote planets, pain play, secret meet ups, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing2savelives/pseuds/writing2savelives
Summary: What they're doing, it isn't rational, it's stupid and unhealthy--tearing them apart each time they have to leave each other, again, and return to their opposing sides.When Kylo pushes Rey too far, an argument ensues, but Kylo is unwilling to let her go despite his consistent alliance to the First Order.





	1. My Heart Is My Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I'm a fucking mess because I have 2 other wayyyyyyy more pressing fics that I should be working on but instead this number commanded my fingers. It's inspired by an argument that I had with my girlfriend (yes I'm gay). 
> 
> C, I'm sorry for the way things ended, I'll always love you, no matter the distance or our circumstances. This is how I wish things could've been, my fantasy, but alas we do not live in a galaxy far, far away. 
> 
> To all others: I hope you enjoy the fruit of my procrastination!

“What’s wrong with you?” She blurted out.

Kylo Ren shot her a scathing glare. Anyone else would practically melt under that stare, but not Rey.

Sure, she was blunt and could have probably worded her question gentler, but that wasn’t her style and he shouldn’t expect anything more. But when he still only grimaced, deactivating his saber and tucking it into a slot in his belt, she clarified.

“That was…good, I guess.” Again, a moody and now slightly exasperated look. “I shouldn’t have managed that hit to your shoulder, that hasn’t happened in months.” He winced at the measurement of time. Ah, now she was beginning to understand the origin of his bad mood.

He had begged, ‘come back with me, Rey,’ just earlier that day, and she had straight up ignored his plea. What else was she to do? Address him? That would only turn things into a screaming match. No, she couldn’t join him and he couldn’t her, so what was the point to pondering the impossible? She surely couldn’t see it, but he apparently did.

When she looked up at him, returning from her thoughts, he was watching her expectantly. With his eyes wide and sparked with curiosity, the giant slash, that stretched from his eyebrow to jaw, wasn’t the focal point of his face. Of course, it didn’t take a mental bond to know she was replaying the day and remembering her actions. He was waiting for her reply, a little more than annoyed and distracted that it had taken nearly all day.

But she had already given him her answer, many, many times before. This time was no different. “Kylo…” Her voice was low and had a scolding tone to it.

In a whirl of robes, (he had redressed after their sparring match, that had followed a more inappropriate display of athleticism), he turned and strode back towards where his ship was landed, utilizing his long legs to the fullest of his abilities. _Force damn him_ , she was not in the mood for his silent treatment.

“Don’t you walk away from me… Kylo!” He made no move to acknowledge her or rectify this quickly deteriorating situation. She should let him walk away, but in a snap decision she picked up her discarded clothes and followed the bastard. She was dressed in only her breast wrap, arm guards, tight shorts that fit under her full outfit, and combat boots. She was warm from a combination of their sparring, the climate, and when he had fucked her that morning. Though she could hold her own when fighting him, despite their size difference, her significantly shorter legs proved a setback when trying to catch up to him. He still hadn’t said a thing since they began their spar, over and hour ago, and it was starting to grate at her nerves.

“Kylo!” She yelled to him. They were nearing a clearing and his ship was now in view. “ _Kylo_ , stop! Ben, Ben Solo, stop walking away from me now.” Exasperated, she pulled a card she knew not to.

He stopped and stormed to her so suddenly they almost knocked chests. “ _Do not use my name in vain_ ,” he ground out from between clenched teeth. She knew she shouldn’t have but even with him seething in front of her, she pressed him again.

“Ben Solo, I demand you talk to me.” Her voice betrayed her. He did not intimidate her but his presence had that involuntary effect. It was something she liked, craved sometimes, to be made as small as possible in front of this giant of a man, but now she wished she could grow the eleven inches to stand level with his gaze.

“Why?” _Finally_ he spoke. The deep rumbling of his voice only lower with the lack of use and anger. It struck a chord somewhere within her diaphragm. “I know you don’t want to have this ‘conversation’.” He imitated her tone of voice from earlier days, on the last word.

Steeling herself, she replied in a slightly more stable voice, “Why must we have this argument? I thought we already talked about this, I thought we decided we couldn’t--.”

“I changed my _mother fucking_ mind, alright!” His temper was rising faster than she was prepared for. In a flash of red, a nearby palm tree went down and she moved out of its destruction path.

“B—Kylo,” she corrected herself, “I—we can’t be together—like that(!) and you know this—don’t you?” She was stumbling over her words worse than a baby wookiee learning to speak.

“Of course I fucking know that, how would I fucking not when it’s all I fucking think about all fucking day until we finally fucking meet only to fucking have it fucking triple in fucking intensity because of how fucking beautiful you are?” She counted the swear words and judging by the whopping nine in one sentence, she could tell his temper was very high. She needed to calm him down or get the hell off the planet before he became more dangerous.

So she did the only surefire thing she could think of in that moment. She grabbed him by the cowl and pulled him down to plant a fever hot kiss on his full lips. _Why_ in the galaxy he chose the heavy layers of wool to be his signature garb, she knew not, only that it scratched the bare, sensitive skin of her stomach and thighs when he hauled her closer by her hips and ass. She clutched at his face and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he kissed her so hard her back bowed and he bent over her. A rough tongue let itself into her mouth and she moaned in response, opening wider for her lustful lover.

He grunted his appreciation and murmured, “Oh, Force. I’m never going to let you go…”

The fog of her desire nearly filtered away the meaning behind his words. Nearly. But with their previous argument still hot on her tongue, she couldn’t let those words slip away.

Turning her head away from his and wriggling out of his tight grip, she shook her head to clear the trance his touch always put her under, for she couldn’t stay with him forever. Rey was nothing if not a realist. She had known when they began, whatever it is they were doing, that it was impractical and foolish. Maybe this had gone on long enough, she had let the situation get away from her. Sure she liked him, liked their visits and the way he made her feel but she knew she had to put an end to this disaster sooner or later. Even if their visits felt nothing like a disaster and more like the best thing that had ever, or could have ever happened to her…

“Kylo, I…” She knew not how to begin this difficult conversation.

“What is it?” He pondered. Noticing his temper significantly lower, she allowed a small victory party in her brain. He brushed the tips of his fingers gently up and down her arm. It always comforted her but now only hurt her heart as she realized she could no longer take comfort from him. She needed to be strong on her own. Without him.

“Kylo, I can’t.” She drew herself up slightly taller and looked him in the eyes. “We can’t do this anymore, it’s not healthy and I can’t put myself or you through the separation anymore. We can’t be together, you’re not going to leave the First Order and I’m not going to leave the Resistance. I mean,” she shrugged out of his touch, though his fingers had stopped their gentle path long before, and her voice picked up slightly, “what are we thinking? We have no future here. We can’t—we’re enemies. Always will be and we can’t change that.”

She waited for his anger. For his untamable wrath or perhaps his sadness. That brokenness he had only allowed her to see once before when she had pushed him about the death—murder, of his father and he had collapsed against her after destroying half the Terrian forest with the ruby burn of his sith saber. He had crushed her under his weight and his tears had soaked the entire shoulder of her tunic.

None of that came. No anger, no sadness, just a blank stare. And for some reason that only frustrated her to the point of anger.

“C’mon, Kylo! Don’t do this to me!” She wasn’t making sense and she knew. “You had to have known this would happen, stop staring at me like I’m evil. Don’t make me the bad guy, that’s your role!”

“You’re right.” Shock warped her features. Of all the reactions she had pictured, this had not even passed over her unconscious thoughts. “I am the bad guy. And I’m fine with that so if you think for one _fucking_ second that I’m letting you go, you’ve really lost your mind.”

Ah, ha. “You haven’t got a choice, I’m deciding--.”

“You’re deciding _nothing_. I don’t care if you kill me right here,” he stepped closer again to her, crowding her space, “I’ll die knowing that I still had you. That you had me, completely.” He grabbed her arm, not violently, but roughly. “You’re not getting rid of me and I’m not leaving. Fuck ‘healthy’, you’re a drug. Fuck ‘separation’, every moment I’m not in your presence, every minute I’m not touching you, every second I’m not inside of you, claiming you—is too difficult. Fuck the ‘future’, we have now, and there’s no way I’m not spending it with you! Force dammit, Rey! You’re not leaving me! You’re not quitting me! YOU ARE NOT BREAKING UP WITH ME!”

With that he kissed her. Hard. He pressed his whole self against her, fed her his soul through his lips and she had no choice but to receive him. Take all he had to offer, all he had to give.

She supposed she should have pushed him off. She supposed she should not give in so easily. She should be mad at his blatant disrespect of her wishes but that was just him. He wasn’t a gentleman, he was, as they had both said, the bad guy. She would never let herself be taken advantage of, but this wasn’t that. She longed for him, her thirst was unquenchable, her desire insatiable. He merely gave her what she craved, and craved her in return. She was lucky in that regard, that they had found each other and that their attraction had been mutual. For as much as their relationship was unconventional in their clashing personalities, it was just as much normal in their primal attraction towards one another. They are two sides of one coin, two shades on opposite ends of the spectrum, two forces in the same battle. They needed each other and you can’t cheat fate.

Once she processed her thoughts, it seemed that there was really no other route than this path with him. It was clear now. She’d always made all the decisions in her life—she was alone in the galaxy after all, but with him, he’d taken that away. There was no decision for her to make, he’d decided that they would be together and for once she found herself glad she had no say in this situation. He was the worst thing to happen to her yet she would never ever take any of their time back.

She surged up on her toes to return his intensity. Her slender, nimble fingers dancing through his silk soft hair. Tugging his head back so she could press her forehead to his, she met his gaze. They were both panting, their hearts racing together, pressed chest to chest, hips to hips, head to head. It was the most innocent yet erotic thing she had ever experienced. She could tell he was impatient, squirming slightly. His erection pressed into her as a reminder of their attraction, as if she needed another one; their bond flowed with lust, love and a rich warmth.

“Alright, I surrender.” His grin was wolfish, predatory and it shot sparks up her spine. She tilted her head to whisper into his ear. “Now fuck me before I change my mind. _Claim_ me, if you are so insistent that I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kinda sick rn and it's 2:14am but my mind is buzzing and I'm hoping this will help. Comments and kudos would brighten my day--god knows I need it. 
> 
> Also let me know if you're interested in a second chapter, which would be smut and fluff. I'm not feeling well enough to write it at the moment but maybe a little encouragement would help. 
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: I do not have a tumblr account, but I would like to invite you to send me prompts on this site. Reylo is my OTP but I write other fandoms too, I'm actually planning a Gorillaz fic right now. Anyway, drop me a comment or message and I'll get back to you!
> 
> xx, writing2savelives


	2. Take Me Higher Than I've Ever Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure smut.

Kylo responded immediately to her words. He kissed her with renewed passion, shoving his tongue into her mouth, overwhelming her with himself. His taste in her mouth, his touch on her body, his desire pouring through their bond.

She clung to one bicep and with her other hand she combed through his hair, tugging at the short strands at the back of his neck. He groaned into her. When he moved his mouth down her neck, she took in a sharp gasp and pushed his head into her further. He sucked, _hard_ , high on her neck. Where she wouldn’t be able to conceal the purple love bite and she knew that was on purpose. He bit her before soothing it with his tongue.

Pulling back, he examined it with a look of accomplishment and satisfaction. Rey smiled coyly back up at him. Stepping out of his embrace she bent to pull her boots off. He was breathing heavily, the look of hunger intense in his eyes. It lit her nerves again and she felt a surge of pride that he was looking at _her_ and _only_ her that way.

Hooking her thumbs into her shorts she teased them down just slightly and then pulled them back up. He grunted in frustration. She did this once more before he pounced on her. He fell at her feet on his knees, ripped her hands away from the opposing material and tugged them down so forcefully her knees buckled and she lurched forward slightly. He steadied her by gripping her thighs and blew cool air on her now exposed sex. She squirmed.

“Oh please,” she breathed, barely above a whisper.

He tortured her by planting kisses on her inner thighs while never actually reaching where she craved most. “Say it again. _Beg_ me, beg for me, Rey.”

“Kylo please, _please_ I need you.” The buildup was killing her but she knew it would be worth it. He always appreciated her when she submitted.

“What part of me, Rey? C’mon baby girl, I know you can do better than that.”

“Your tongue, your fingers, your cock, please. _Anything_ …”

Satisfied with her pleas, he licked a stripe from her centre to her clit and she just about lost her mind. She fisted her hand in his beautiful hair, enjoying the feel between her fingers. He ravished her with his tongue and she lost herself in the exquisite feel. When he pressed a finger into her, her cunt welcomed it greedily, _so_ wet with arousal. It quickly became insufficient though and she ground his face into her, searching for that feeling but drawing a blank.

“You ready for my cock, my little scavenger?” She nodded so vigorously she would fallen over dizzy if not for his hands bracing her. He drew himself to his full height. He reached for her breast bindings but she swatted away his hand away, frustrated with his _layers_ of clothing.

“Naked. I want to feel your skin,” she protested. She first pulled off his cowl, chucking it somewhere she didn’t care to look. Tipping up on her tip toes, she latched onto his neck, kissing and sucking while she fumbled with his belt. He held her hips squeezing every now and then when she kissed a particularly sensitive spot, she wished he’d hold her tighter, she wants the bruises of his fingers. He obviously heard her thought because soon his hands tightened like a vice around her, only taking one hand away at a time to shrug out of his dress like overcoat. Next was his shirt and she pulled his trousers down, sinking to her knees. His pants pooled around his feet and she didn’t waste any time taking his red erection into her mouth.

“Oh fuck, babe,” he hissed. Reaching a hand down to cup her head, he guided her up and down his cock. “Yeah, just like that. Take it all— _Force_ —down.”

She didn’t necessarily like giving head but for him, since he was always so good with her, she was happy to reciprocate.

“Ok, that’s enough, you’re too fucking good at that.” She pulled off his boots and he stepped out of his pants, now they were almost completely naked, his arm bands still on and her breast wrap.

Stepping swiftly forward he kissed her passionately while finding the tucked in end and pulling it out. He yanked on it and she was forced to break away to spin while he kept pulling and pulling and pulling until there was nothing left. She was dizzy by this point but he caught her effortlessly.

“Perfect, you’re fucking perfect,” he whispered in her ear which made her dizzier than the spinning had. He gave her breasts a few licks and nibbles but they were both impatient by then for him to really worship them like he sometimes did.

Hitching one leg around his hip, she hooked the other one as well and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her throat and gripped her ass, _hard_.

“Ky-Kylo, please,” she breathed into his ear, so worked up from the teasing and grinding they were doing. She knew what she wanted but she couldn’t find the strength or will to say it; her mind fogged by a cloud of lust. Animalistic lust.

“What? C’mon, baby, tell me what you want. What you need.” His voice was low and she was struck with how much she wanted to give to him. All of herself, it was all his, she decided.

“I-I want you to use me, please. Fuck me so hard I can’t remember my name. Please just use me for your pleasure, hurt me, take whatever you want, it’s all yours. I don’t want to have a choice anymore.” As she spoke his eyes darkened, his pupils expanding to hide away the chocolate of his irises.

He kissed her once, tenderly and she worried he wasn’t into her suggestion, trying to hide her disappointment, but then he bit her lip and blood dribbled into her mouth and down her chin.

“Get on all fours,” his eyes hardened. There was no room to object and she loved it. But she was too shocked to move and before she knew what was happening, he dropped her and she clung to him to avoid landing on her ass on the unforgiving, rocky, sandy earth of this planet.

He was not impressed, she could tell by his grimace. “I said get on all fours, you filthy slut.” Obediently she climbed off him and sank to the ground, looking up at him.

“Crawl to the my coat.” Her nerves were practically on fire. Turning, she crawled around him to where his cape-like coat had slipped off his shoulders, sticking her ass high into the air. She spread it out and had just started to crawl onto the soft wool, away for the harsh ground that dug into her knees. But he bent and hauled her around the waist like she was a doll. Swiftly he deposited her just ahead of the cape so all that touched it was her feet and not her aching knees and palms.

“You think you deserve the comfort of my belongings, you fucking scavenger?” He pushed her knees wider apart. “Answer me when I ask you a question.”

“N-no, Kylo.” Her voice wavered terribly.

“That’s Sir to you, desert rat.” She reveled in all the names he was calling her. Her clit pulsed and her walls clenched on nothing.

“No, Sir,” she corrected herself. She had just uttered the last syllable when his hand came down on her right ass cheek, the crack that rang out was loud and her bum stung painfully.

“Better.” Reaching around, he flicked her clit and she cried out, her back arching and pushing against his hard cock. “You want this, beg. Beg me like the greedy whore you are.”

She wasn’t very good at words, not as creative as Kylo was but she gave it her best shot. “Oh, Sir. Please, please fuck me. I want you to ruin my cunt, please take me for your pleasure. I’m your slave, I’ll do anything you want.”

“Hmm, I guess that was good enough,” and with that he thrust in all at once. She screamed at the pain and pleasure. He spanked her again and then shoved two fingers in her mouth, hooking her cheek. In her ear he whispered harshly, “You’re much too loud for liking and you really don’t want to get me angry now, do you?”

Drool dropped to the ground as she answered to the best of her ability with his fingers in her mouth. “’o, ‘ir,” her words cut off.

“Good, you ready, scavenger?”

And that was how she knew he still cared and respected her despite this game they were playing. Nodding, she felt her heart swell with affection for this man.

He pulled out slowly and thrust back in slowly, much too slowly, if you asked her but she knew that was why he did it. He did this a few more times, gripping her hip painfully with his other hand still in her mouth. She finally whimpered, too frustrated to keep quiet.

“What was that, slut?”

“N-nothing, Sir-.”

“If you’re going to talk, please, enlighten me with your thoughts.” His tone was patronizing.

“Harder, please, Sir. Harder, faster, I need more.”

“You’re going to regret that request when you can’t walk tomorrow, little Jedi slut.”

“I’m sure I can hand-ah!” A sharp snap of his hips cut off her quick tongue. He wasted no time picking up the pace, just jumped straight into a rough rhythm. Her teeth clacked together as he pounded into her from behind, the rocks and sand and grit embedded in her palms and knees but she didn’t notice too much, too overwhelmed with all the sensations. He used both hands to pull her hips back to meet his, thrust for thrust.

“Damn, for a nobody, you’re fucking tight. You might just be my favourite whore. What do you say to that hmm, you like being used like my toy?”

“Y-yes, god yes. I love it, Sir.” He let go of one hip, sliding it over the smooth skin of her ass, lower back, shoulder blade to wrap around her shoulder, pulling her so hard against him that her back arched painfully, tilting her sex up higher to allow deeper penetration.

He continued this for a few thrusts before combing a hand through her ragged hair and yanking. She had no choice but to be pulled up against chest. She was a moaning, groaning mess, already so ruined. “Fuck yourself on my cock, bitch.” he commanded.

She complied immediately though it was so unfulfilling compared to his thrusts, too awkward an angle and he wouldn’t let her fall back down, laving at her throat, biting the muscle of her shoulder and tweaking her nipple.

“Hmm, you’re not so good at that, are you girl? Tell me I’m the only one who can fuck you and I might just let you cum.”

“Oh-Force, Ky-Sir, you’re the only one who can fuck me, nobody-nothing compares to you.”

Reaching around he played with her clit again and sucked the lobe of her ear into his mouth.

_Cum, Rey._

A whisper entered her mind and she was gone, tumbling into the black hole that was her orgasm. She can recall his groan at her tightening walls as he fucked her through the rush of euphoria. Next thing she knew her legs were wrapped around his waist and to her surprise, the hardness of his erection poked her stomach.

Slowly she took stock of their position; he had her back pressed against a palm tree, wrists pulled behind her and tied together with the fabric of her breast wrap.

“Good girl,” he cooed, licking her neck. “Ready for round two?”

“What, no, Kylo, I can’t.”

“What was that? Would you like to repeat that disrespectful sentence once again for me because I do not tolerate insolence.”

“No, I’m sorry, Sir,” her arousal catching fire again at his words. She couldn’t believe her luck, that she’d found someone to satisfy her like she’d always longed for in the back of her mind.  

“Good girl,” he thumbed her chin, tenderly then crushed her lips with his and pushed back into her. The fact that she couldn’t touch him, trapped essentially between him and the rough tree bark, only lit her nerves.

She had no idea how he was holding off his orgasm for so long but it turned her on more that he possessed such crazy determination and control. His hips were fast again but with their angle she was able to meet him, curving her lower back away from the tree.

“So good, baby,” he moaned. “Gonna cum twice on my cock, aren’t you, little sex whore?” His eyes were wild with lust, sweat soaked his skin, and dripped from his temples.

“Yes, S-Sir. Oh, please, more…”

“You love this don’t you, being tied up and used like nothing but a toy— _my_ toy?” His hands tightened on thighs, digging into the soft flesh and bruising her tan skin. She locked her feet behind his back. His mouth dipped to her tits. He licked and bit the mounds on her chest, sucking red onto her skin, marking her.

Her head hit the trunk and her eyes rolled back into her head, her arms were numb now from the strain of being tied behind her. She completely ignored his question which was not the right thing to do, she knew when he slapped the back of her thigh.

“Answer me,” he growled into her ear.

“I-It’s-I love it. Love being used by you, being torn apart by your cock. I love your teeth and your fingers on my skin, hurting me without a care for my body. I love the way you fuck me _so. Fucking. Hard._ ”

“Fuck yes,” he hissed. “You’re all mine. Mine to use and fuck as I please. Now, you gonna be a good girl and cum again?”

She nodded vigorously into the crook of his neck.

“Now,” he demanded.

One more thrust and the heat in her core blew into an inferno, lighting her whole body on fire. She thinks she yelled something out, too consumed by the heat of the moment to know what. He followed quickly after her, grinding her hips down onto his and grunting low in his chest.

Slowly, oh so slowly, they regained composure and returned to their bodies. His head rested on her breast bone, hair tickling her skin and she wished to comb her hands through his soft locks.

“You…” His voice wavered, almost nervously and her brow knitted in concern immediately. She tugged at her bindings, letting him know she wanted out. He complied, hands shaking and she couldn’t tell if it was because of the lasting adrenaline or something else.

Once he untied her, she carded her fingers through his damp hair and tilted his head up to meet her eyes. He had slipped out of her but still held her tight against his body, one arm around her waist, the other supporting her bum. Their chest were pressed together.

“You…you love me?”

Ice froze her veins and she panicked for a few seconds. _How had he guessed? What was he thinking? Would he cast her away now?_

“Rey, don’t worry. I do too.”

And just like that the ice thawed and a hot blush crept over her body. “You—what?”

“Oh, Force, you’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?”

“I just can’t believe...” she trailed off. “Say it, please.”

His eyes flashed and he squeezed her tighter into himself then towards the discarded cape, laying her down and supporting himself on strong arms above her. He kissed each eyelid sweetly, then each side of her jaw. “I love you, Rey.”

“Oh, _Force_ ,” she groaned. Until then she was unaware how badly she craved those words to be spoken to her. “Iloveyoutoo,Kylo,” she rushed out in one breath, grabbing his neck and pulling him down to smother desperate, _loving_ , kisses.

When they pulled away he was grinning like she’d never seen before.

He ran to his ship, leaving her exhausted on the cape while he fished out the bacta gel and spread it on her worst wounds. Her wrists, red rimmed, her back, rubbed raw from the tree and her knees, cut open and bleeding with rocks and sand in them. He kept whispering “I’m sorry,” so she finally pushed him off, climbing to straddle him. She leaned down rest her forehead on his, his face so close it was blurry.

“Stop apologizing,” she kissed his long nose. “I liked it, loved it, so stop worrying.”

He was hesitant but finally relented, whispering, “Ok.”

She shimmied down to lay on his chest, rising regularly now, and tucked her head under his chin. Their feet tangled together. His long fingers played in her damp hair, massaging her scalp every now and then and she traced random shapes on his chest, thinking that this was the happiest she’d ever been.

“This might be my favourite part.” When he spoke his chest vibrated and she loved it.

She untucked her chin and rested it on his sternum, meeting his eyes. “What part?” She asked, puzzled.

His arms snaked up around her to press her tightly to his chest and he surged up to kiss her, tongue slipping between her open lips. The muscles danced together before leaning back to look at her, their lips connected by a string of saliva.

“Holding you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. Gold star to anyone who got the Sinead O'Connor reference. 
> 
> Tell me how I did, that was the naughtiest thing I've ever written and I loved it.  
> Drop me a note to let me know if you enjoyed or if you didn't.
> 
> xx, writing2savelives


End file.
